


Victor?

by MotherOfRatties



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRatties/pseuds/MotherOfRatties
Summary: Based on the fan theory that Victor is an older Percy, but from an AU where he never met Vox Machina, stumbled into a portal, and went insane.In this, Victor has a brief flash of sanity triggered by Percy's visit.Set somewhere between Episode 57 Duskmeadow and Episode 66 A Traveler's Gamble.





	

That man. It's that man again. White hair, pompous, asks too many questions. He's knocking at my door again. I must answer.

“Coming coming!!” I cry as I shuffle to the door “What?!” the door swings open and there he is, standing tall and straight.

“I was wondering if I might purchase some more black powder? About 2 hog’s heads worth this time if you don't mind?” he’s already surveying my home, my workshop. Lording over my space. Why does he come here?? “I also want to know if you’ve seen that woman since I was last here? You know, brown hair, mid-30s, one hand?” I know the woman. I know her well. I don't remember why...

He expects an answer. “Yes, yes….powder, yes. Two hog’s heads?? Yes. I will go and get it” I stumble my way to the back of the workshop. I know he asked about the woman, but I don't want to talk about her. I don't like her. Why? My claw reaches the barrel and wrenches off the lid… NO! Must measure it out carefully! Must concentrate, learn from my mistakes! But quickly. This man. Percival? He unnerves me. But I need money. Two hog’s heads, yes. Get him out of here quickly. “That's….erm...errrrr... 852 Gold pieces. Yes. 852. Now.” I pass him the powder. He's looking at me in that way again. Pity. Concern. A little disgust. I don't blame him. I was someone once, I think. No more. “852 Gold! You pay now yes?” he hands me the gold, still looking, still silent. Judging. “Thank you! Come back soon!” I usher him to the door. 

“Err.. Victor? The woman? Has she been here?” 

Damn. He remembered. That...woman. The seething hate. But I don't know why. And wasn't she dead? Didn't I kill her back when…. No. It's gone. I forgot again. 

“Victor?”

Hmph. All these questions, why does he always ask so many questions?? “NO. She hasn't been here! Now please go!” I try again to get him out of the exit. Pushing him through the door I look up into the courtyard and there. There she is. She comes with him sometimes, her and her bear. She's standing looking towards us, wind in her thick black hair, the feathers twitching. There's something about her. She makes me feel sad. Alive, but sad. It aches. I must get rid of them. I slam the door after the white haired man. 

Tea. Tea will distract from this. Yes. I must make tea, then get back to work. Many things to do. But that….that feeling. It's still there. The lights flash deep in my head. Why does that man frighten me? I know him so well and yet not at all. I should find comfort in his visits. That white hair. That was my white hair. That pompous attitude… that was me. Until it all ended. Before those monsters were slain and that...that woman. I remember it now. The blast from my gun, the bullet hitting her heart, the running crimson. And I laughed because finally vengeance was mine. And that name appeared and I could not break that deal. That demon’s deal. Her face, oh, Pelor, her sweet, pale, innocent face. And I shot her. And then nothing. Cast from my home, I became the monster. The years of loneliness, living as a vagrant, the sanity slowly slipping….slipping. The portal. Another chance. Decades of solitude, always working working working. I knew that he would come one day. I knew that things were different here. I knew that I could never atone, but maybe I could start anew.

Those faces. Those hazy, but familiar, faces. They blink before me. I had a family once. This one has found a new family. It hurts. That things could have gone so differently, it hurts.

The pain, the pain is too much, it burns and screams...and. And. The kettle. Yes, tea. I will make tea and get back to work. There's so much work to do. I must keep working. 

Where was I? Was someone just here?


End file.
